A white friend
This is the 2nd chapter of Vampire Genesis: *'Mai' wakes up and goes in the kitchen to make some breakfast, then she looks out of the kitchen window and noticed that its a beutifull sunny day with some clouds. Mai: Its a beutifull day today! I think I shall make some pan cakes as breakfast since a woke up a little early this morning. (Starts preparing the pan cakes) I wonder whats going to be next.... last night... those things attacked Salem and Damon! (Remembers the Vampire Fiends) Men they where ugly! I hope that I can hold on to all this preasure and stress and I have to keep it a secret! *'Salem' and Damon wake up and here some noise in the kitchen so they go and see. Salem: Hey whats that delecious smell? Breakfast? Great i'm starving! Damon: Good morning! Yeah i'm kinda starving as well! So what are those? Mai: Oh right...they are called pan cakes (gives them both a plate with pan cakes) so tell me what you think guys!? Salem: Mmm they are delecious! (And starts eating all of his pan cakes faster and Mai hits him on the head) Mai: '''You eat like a pig you know that! You are massing up my kitchen you idiot!!'' (Mad)'' Salem: Well I'm hungry, its been a while since we ate something and they are delecious! (Continues to eat) Mai: Well at least thanks for the compliment... so what you think Damon? Damon: They are great thanks for it Mai. I'm remembering that some times our mother cooked for us instead of our cook, she cooked realy good, even better then our nanny some times! Do you remember Salem? Salem: Yeah i'm kinda missing our folks! Once our uncle goes under our hands I tell you he is gona get crashed up! He is gona pay! (Shouting with sadness and crying) Mai: Thinking: Oh Salem?! I hope they are all right! I don't know what to do! Damon: Don't you worry we shall show him!' (Serious)' *'''Then salem changes his character! '''Salem: Oh by the way nice bunny apron you got''' Mai'! '(Sarcasim)' '''Mai': What does it have wrong you (Damon '''stops '''Mai from hurting Salem) wort less piece of shit!! Damon: Come on now take it easy Mai. Mai: Hmmm....I'll go and get prepare for school! When you finish clean up and get prepared! *They finish eating and go to their room to get prepared to go to school. Damon finishes before Salem '''so he could talk to '''Mai. Damon: Hey Mai... Mai: Hmmm....? Damon: Don't take care of what my brother says ok?! Mai: What.....? Damon: You see he picks on you because of what is all going on, you know, so if you want to hit its fine because some times he deserves it and he is a vampire so you won't hurt him a lot! :) Mai: Oh... don't worry I noticed that! Yeah some times he acts like a child but he is like an adult! I'm fine I can take on his silly jokes! Damon: Cool.... *Then Salem arrives altough he heared them talking he act like he didn't heard a thing. Salem: Are you guys ready (at Mai) or you need some help? Your majesty! (Then Mai hits him on the face with a punch) Mai: Does that answer your question? (Angry) Salem: Ok ok, if I would have been alive I would already be dead with you around! Damon: Come on guys or we will be all late!! Salem: K! * They all get out of Mai's house on their way to school. Salem: I tought that you would have worn your pink, bunny apron for school today! Mai: Looks like some one shall lose all his teeth and wont be able to eat! Salem: If I wont have any fangs to protect you with, you would be killed by a BABY Vampire Fiend!!!' (Sarcasim)' Mai: How many times do I have to tell you that I know karate and the Achana Stone gives me evan more power... Salem: Can't you see that that is not enough, why do you think we stay with you 24hrs 7, to protect you! Mai: But you said that your uncle can attack you guys at night since he doesn't have one of thoase Sun Amulets! (Confused) Damon: He may be but he may create soldiers that can go out in the day time, so.... Mai: Oh....but you guys will let me go to the bathroom alone or some things like that will you!!!!???? (Serious) Salem: We must stay glued to you!!!!!!! (Sarcasim) Damon: What my brother means is that yes you shall have your privacy! Mai: Ok, but one of you guys turn to pervert vampires I swear that you are gona see the bottom of hell!!! (Serious+Sarcasim+Angry) Ok?! Salem: Ok ok no hard fealings!! Mai:' Good for you!' *They arrive to school just in time, because when they arrived the school bell rang. Then after school... Mai: So does this means that Darius shall strike again this night? Damon: Yeah but we don't know what shall he strike with tonight! Salem: MAN I got tired today at school, I think I prefere to attack our uncle then going to school! Mai: So why do you keep coming there is Damon that can protect me! Damon: Yeah its been a while since I learned something new so I don't mind going to school! Salem: Mmm...(He sees something white and small flying zig zag getting near to them) Whats that? (Then it hits him on the head) Aw aw aw! What the hell was that? *It was a white bat called Arthur a friend and pet of Salem and Damon. Damon: Hey its you Arthur! Arthur: I've been looking for you guys for a lot of time!! Salem: When are you going to learn how to fly Arthur! (Yelling) Arthur: Sorry for that! But I have something realy important to tell you guys!!' (Serious and yelling)' Damon: What is it Arthur?!' (Confused)' Arthur: Your uncle has taken over of all The Vampire Castle! (Serious) He has made all vampires his slaves and those that opposed where killed and shall soon take controll of Avallon! Salem: What?! '''(Confused and Scared) '''Arthur: Yes! But I had to tell you something else but I forgot because before I came here I was attacked by some Vampire Fiends '''and hit my head!! By the way why did you leave me back there with '''Darius on the revolt!! (Angry) Salem: Sorry for that but we were confused and we had leave very quickly, hope you'll forgive us! Mai: Hehehe?...A talking, white bat?!....How cool is that!! Why didn't guys tell me that you had a white, talking bat?! Damon: You took it better they I tought you would! Mai: What do you mean by that? Damon: Well you humans never saw a talking, white bat before so ..... Mai: Well I'm talking to a vampire so you think that is normal, besides I love animals (sqeezes Arthur with her) Salem: Ok?! Arthur: I can't breath (and gets away from Mai) so she is the next Vampire Guardian? I'm pleased to meat you Mai! (and holds Mai's hand and kisses her hand) Mai: Oh a gentleman bat, nice to meet you Arthur! Arthur: The pleasure is all mine madam! (then salem hits him on the head) aw, why did you do that for?! Salem: Its because you've just met her and you already started with your stupid gentleman talk! Arthur: Well at least I got some maners! Damon: Its good to see you two fighting again! (Laughing) Salem: I gues you're write bro! Its good that you are here Arthur! Mai: Well I gues that we should start walking back home! So shall we? Damon: Yeah maybe we should. (they start walking back home) Arthur: Oh so we are gona live in Mai's house?! Fantastik!!! So is your place nice Mai?! Salem: Oh yeah its a gold castle!! (Sarcasim) Mai: It may not be a gold castle but you still are staying there so if you don't want to sleep in the street you should start getting nicer!! Salem: Ok, ok i'm just joking! Arthur: How dare you speak like that to the beautiful, lovely miss Mai?! Huh?! Salem: Ok, ok! Damon calm this angry bat for me please! Arthur: I'll show you angry! Damon: Calm dow Arthur! Arthur: Huh Damon: Didn't you say that you are a gentleman so act like one, you realy want Mai to see you acting like that?! Arthur: Oh you are write, sorry Mai! Mai: Don't worry, by the way its salem's fault!! Salem: Hey!!! Mai: Hehehehe! (starts laughing) Salem: What are you laughing about? Mai: You, you moran! Salem: Huh?! *They arive to Mai's house. Arthur: So this is your place Mai? I must say that its not bad at all! Salem: Yeah yeah.... Mai: Quit complaining you bastered!! Arthur: So where shall I stay? Mai: Well you can choose from the living room or the guest room where the others are staying its big enough Arthur: Yeah maybe I'll stay in the guest room Mai: Ok Arthur: By the way guys have you fought any of Darius's fiends?! Damon: Yeah we did! Salem: Not that where a challange but yeah we did fought them! Arthur: Well then I must aworn you that Darius has more types of warriors, more stronger, but I'm sorry to say that I don't know any thing else! Sorry guys Damon: Realy? Well don't worry about that at least we know that we shall have to face even more difficult battles in the future. Salem: Well don't worry bro they all shall be crushed by us! Damon: Well I'am not worring kuz we are the best bro! Salem: Yeah!! Arthur: Hey I am seriuos they are way more stronger, they shall give you a real hard time! Salem: Don't worry Arthur we shall take care of them! Arthur: As you say, I worned you, if you guys die its not my fault!! Damon: Looks like its time to go bro, get ready! Salem: Yep you felt it write! Mai: Felt what? Damon: Well we are able to feel if a portal opens Mai: What? Realy?! Then that shall be prety usefull! Damon: Yeah it is! *They start prepering to fight ho ever was going to fight them this time. Salem: Ready bro? Damon: Yeah! Arthur: Then I'll come with you! Mai: Yeah me too! Salem: We already told you last time that you must stay here to stay protected, and let us fight well with-out getting desturbed by you! Arthur: Well this time I am here so I can protect miss Mai! Damon: But... Salem: Let her come...besides now we have Arthur to protect her! And she must see what we are facing! Damon: Gues you're right! Yeah you can come this time Mai! Arthur we leave her under your protection ok?! Arthur: Leave it to me! I shall protect Mai with my life if its needed! Damon: Great, so now lets go! Salem: Yeah lets kick those bastered's asses!!! *They get out and search for the Vampire Fiends. Damon: There they are! Mai: Men they are freaken ugly! Salem: Then lets making vanish from the face of the earth!!! *There battle between the Vampire Fiends starts, but they weren't of a great challange Arthur: Looks like today there are only the Vampire Fiends '''minion ranked creatures '''Mai: What do you mean, ranked? Arthur: There are two types of rankes, minions and generals, generals are stronger then minions Mai: Oh!.... *They finish defeting the Vampire Fiends. Salem: Man today there where more then yesterday! (Tired) Damon: I think I noticed that! (Tired) Arthur: You guys should take some rest for the next time! Damon: Yeah we should! Lets go to sleep bro! Salem: Yup Mai: K lets go back home! *They all get back to Mai's place. Mai: Hey guys do you need anything before you go to bed? Damon: I think no, thanks any way! Mai: K then I shall have a shower I think I need one, bye and good night Damon: Ok Salem: Do you need any help?! (Sarcasm) Mai: Do you want me to flush you in the toilet?! Salem: Em, no thanks!! *The two brothers go to sleep in their room with''' Arthur', while '''Mai' gets a shower. Mai: Thinking: Wow that was an other confusing day. How much more is there to know about?......... *Meanwhile in Avallon... Darius: Beelzebub!!!! '('Shouts) Beelzebub: Yes, my lord?! Darius: I want resaults and good ones!!! Beelzebub: Yes I know that the Vampire Fiends are not doing a great job bt I may have a plan, but I need some o your lightning vampire element! Darius: Realy?! And why.... Claudia: Lets see what he planed! Darius: As you say Claudia! By the way were is Jennifer?! Jennifer: I was cutting the top of the blue roses in the garden, their color was disguasting, I prefer the red one's more because they remind me of blood, did you want me? (Emo style talking) Darius: No I was just wondering where were you, now whats your brilliant master plan to do with my power?! Beelzebub: Oh its time to add more warriors to your collection my lord!!!....... ''End Of Chapter.......'' Category:Chapter Category:Vampire Genesis